Snow
by SaveYouSoYouCantSaveME
Summary: All she wanted was to see the snow but as the years go by that dream faded but can a certain guy come and change her whole outlook on the world? It was just a mission but when her teammates come back all bloody and in critical condition and she turns up missing and last seen in the enemy lands who will rescue her? Or is she the only one who can save herself?


Snow

Chapter 1

It was a wish she always kept close to her to see fallen snow, but shattered before it could become a dream. It was a promise that would always haunt the hyuuga heiress. To a lot of acquainted family members the idea always seemed foolish but at least not to Hinata… or her mother. It was the type of thing an average person would grow up to laugh at as if it was "just a childhood dream" that usually would never be achieved or ever given much thought of again. Hinata wouldn't treat it as that though she used that never ending desire that pushed her forward everyday of her young life even though it seemed near impossible.

Don't get Konoha wrong now snow was real, just as real as anyone who lived and breathed themselves but in Konoha it seemed to never exist for the hidden leaf village was in the center of the land of fire. The land of fire had deserved its name as well. The village had some fierce winters but it was nothing but mere winds and cold rain _never _the fallen ice crystals the Hyuuga was so desperate to see. The worst part of the longing for the snow started to fade as the years went by especially the night her mother died protecting her. Hinata didn't like talking about it and even the branch members knew better to mention her name.

Hinata was now the age of sixteen and she had an average amount of friends. She was the wallflower out of everyone, never really talked, and always avoided contact with people. Her long indigo hair hung down at mid-back and her bangs helped to shield her lavender tinted eyes that shined like the moon. She was the type of person who didn't pay attention to her own needs and was always there for other people even when she was rejected by her lifetime crush Naruto had rejected her claiming she was nothing more than a sister-like figure to him. Even then she was always still there for everyone including him. She lived to save other people even though no one lived to save her, it was a feeling she had learned to live by and when that feeling was taken away from her she was nothing but an empty puppet.

Being a Hyuuga she was well known for the byakugan and usually sent on high ranks missions as a tracker or just a second healer. She never felt like there was anything to be proud of as much anymore seeing as how there was nobody who actually enjoyed her presence. She was always classified as weak no matter how much she trained she had never seemed to anything. Most of the time when she wasn't training she was working at the hospital, or completed chores at the Hyuuga compound. She hated her life and she knew even if her mother was still alive she would be so disappointed in her and she would have agreed with her as sad as it is.

It was just an average day for her until a very rushed out of breath Shizune.

"hokage-sama wants you to report to her office right away " she breathed

"o-okay thank you so much S-shizune-san" she replied

**~15 minutes later~**

"A-ano Hokage-sama you w-wanted to see me?" she whispered walking into the office

As she entered the she saw Tsunade sitting at her desk per usual but she had a very serious look on her face. She had also noticed the other five figures in the room that she recognized as Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, and most surprisingly Anko sensei. Naruto seemed furious as he let his fist clench and un-clench and Sakura give off a pleading look.

"Ah Hinata I'm very glad you could make it! Now to as of why I called you here…I have a mission for you" she stated slightly annoyed by Sakura and Naruto's Presence

"Granny this isn't fair and you know it isn't we were his original team! Not these…strangers to him at least" Naruto spat

"Hinata froze those words had hurt was that really what she was to him? Nothing but a stranger? She felt her head pound and her body go numb. Anko opened her mouth to say something and judging by the look on her face it wouldn't be a good thing but Shikamaru bet her to it

"Were strangers? Wow some friend you are Naruto and you're totally showing self-control you were just bragging about a few moments ago" Shikamaru spat right back

"Enough! Naruto, Sakura! You want to know the reason I didn't assign this mission to you? Because I knew you would over react even at the mention of his name! Besides we have a great team here Shino with his bugs, Shikamaru with his leadership and I.Q of over two hundred, Hinata with her Byakugan, and Anko who knows the forest on the border of the land of lightning like the back of her hand" Tsunade snapped at them both

"Plus you seemed to have messed up every other mission that included him so far" Anko mumbled to herself

"Want to repeat that a little louder?" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth letting the side of his fist collide with the window to his right

"Get out you are dismissed" Tsunade said looking in Hinata's direction

"But Tsunade-sama!" Sakura pleaded

"Sakura Naruto! You are dismissed! Leave! Now!" she yelled making everyone shiver at the sudden out burst

Naruto stomped out the room muttered things about Sasuke and a few curses being followed a crying Sakura. As they shut the door Tsunade stared at the new team focusing each and every one of them out.

"Your mission is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from the village hidden in the clouds at the land of Lighting, talk him into returning to the village in worst comes to worst bring him back with force you will all leave at dawn" Tsunade stated


End file.
